Convertible articles of apparel, i.e., garments which can be placed in different configurations to change the appearance and/or function of a garment, are known. One of the simplest examples of such a garment is a shirt or other article which can be turned inside out so as to change the outwardly displayed color. Other examples include garments such as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,742. A garment described therein includes hook and pile fasteners which can be unfastened so as to permit reconfiguration of a pair of shorts into a skirt. However, existing convertible garments are less than satisfactory in some circumstances. For example, it is not always practical to construct a garment which can be turned inside out so as to reveal a different color. In some cases, turning a garment inside out exposes seams or stitching which may not be aesthetically pleasing. As another example, the construction described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,742 may be disadvantageous for certain clothing styles. Moreover, the presence of thickened hook and pile sections in the crotch region could cause discomfort to some wearers.
Although there have been other designs for convertible articles of apparel, many such designs also have various disadvantages. Fashion tastes change quickly (and frequently), and many pre-existing convertible apparel designs may not be optimal for use with more modern clothing styles. For these and other reasons, there remains a need for additional types of convertible garments.